Eruption
Overview The team that wins the Temple Mission receives all the power and determines which two teams have to trek to the Endurance Temple. The pressure to win causes some participants to compromise their morals and promises. Summary The five remaining teams made the trek over to the Temple Mission to compete for the right to stay on the island for at least two more days. The winning team will also have to make the tough decision on which two teams to send to the Temple of Fate. The game, called "Eruption", was based on volcanoes. Pressure builds and builds under the earth's surface until it finally explodes, causing an eruption. This game was the ultimate test of strength and endurance as each team held on to a rope attached to a spring-loaded net containing water balloons that represented a volcano. The team who held on the longest would win ... sound simple? Not so fast. As the teams held on to their own rope, the entire structure holding the nets rose higher and higher off the ground making it nearly impossible to hold on. Since the Orange team had received the Samadhi, their rope was one foot shorter than everyone else's, making it that much harder for them to hold on. Yellow and Red soon followed, which left the Green and Blue Teams After an intense and painful competition, the Blue team walked away with their third victory and the arduous task of sending two teams to the dreaded Temple of Fate. After a long day of Lana, Skyler, and Chelsea trying to convince Jonna to target stronger teams instead of them, the Blue team announced their decision at the Temple Selection: the Orange and Green teams were to battle it out at the Temple of Fate. Since both teams had been up to the Temple before, this trip was even more dramatic than usual. In the end, the Green team proved to have what it takes to win twice, making the Orange team the third team to leave the island. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be won in next Endurance Mission: Luck Mission The mission Eruption is the ultimate test of strength and endurance as each team has to hold on to a rope attached to a spring-loaded net containing water balloons that represented a volcano. The team who holds on the longest wins. Sound simple? Not so fast. As the teams hold on to their own rope, the entire structure holding the nets will rise higher and higher off the ground making it nearly impossible to hold on. Production Notes Quotes *'Jonna:' "You guys shouldn't feel bad about losing..." **'Skyler:' "Shouldn't feel bad? We're going to the Temple!" *'Skyler: '"Sabrina's worst quality is that she doesn't seem to have any morals, and would do almost anything to win." *'Sabrina: '"I'm a liar too...(laughs), and I backstab people, all the time, but just so I can win." *'Lana '(to Jonna): "You can be the stupid person, make stupid decisions, and do whatever you want, but I'm telling you right now—you will be the next team to leave this island." *'Jonna: '"Those are their morals, but I don't break promises and I don't lie." Trivia * The moment where Sabrina lies to Aaron to stay in the game was one of the top 10 moments of the first 4 seasons of Endurance. *Jonna's heart necklace, which she lent to Christian in Leap of Fate, was first seen in this episode. *First mission where the Green Team came close to winning. *While Lana and Chelsea were talking, the game board for Squeeze Play was shown in the background. *Last episode that premiered in 2002. * First time where a team survives Temple twice. * First time (out of 4) where Orange is the third team eliminated as well as the first time (out of 3) where they finished 5th Episode Links *Endurance: Eruption on Veoh (full episode) *Endurance - Eruption (Episode 9) on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Endurance Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes